Hip replacement surgery is an increasingly common surgical procedure that addresses the disability that results from arthritis and other causes of pain and disability secondary to loss of function of the hip joint. Reliable and durable fixation of prosthetic hip components to the proximal (upper) femoral bone has been demonstrated utilizing porous metal surfaces press fit into the bony surfaces. This is typically performed by manually impacting a broach in the shape of the component into the proximal femoral canal. The force transferred to the bone is generally unknown and left to the discretion of the surgeon. Given the heterogeneous population undergoing hip replacement, and the wide range of bone quality and strength related to factors such as age, size, gender and the presence of osteoporosis, it would be beneficial for surgeons to know the amount of force they are applying to a femur both to prevent femoral fractures, and to ensure that adequate tight fit (or macro fixation) is achieved to ensure osseointegration (secondary micro fixation). This could potentially result in improved patient outcomes by means of preventing complications and improving surgeon precision and reproducibility in fitting femoral prostheses into bone.